Question: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 2 & 2 \\ 0 & 9 & 2 \\ 4 & 8 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 0 & 4 \\ 2 & 9 & 8 \\ 2 & 2 & 1\end{array}\right]$